Dark Horse
by Terond76
Summary: A frail being came out of the darkness to achieve greatness for the people of the lesser kind. She would be their savior and leader, but can a enemy help her through it all? Will he be able to help with the rebellion of a life time? Grilo, dark, post-Opera, war-fic. Rated M for adult content, language, and violence. Warning Hard M!
1. Burn it Down

_**Dark Horse**_

_Chapter 1 – Burn it Down_

The flames licked the side of GeneCo as rebels surrounded the surgery sanctuary. The rebels screamed and hooted as many jumped from the building trying to escape the roaring inferno. The alley Zaddicts and a certain Z peddler sat on the highest apartment building over looking the burning building. He passed free hits of Z around as a just in case hit, he knew there would be bloodshed.

* * *

Shilo Wallace stood on her balcony that rested on the side of her Ivory Tower, her bedroom just behind her. She didn't have it in her to leave said tower—too many memories, too many reasons _not _to leave. She couldn't leave the building to rot, but she had it in her to live somewhere else. It was also a sanctuary for her people, the people of the New Way. She observed as another part of the GeneCo building collapsed. She could hear the roars of the rebels and screams of the faithful GeneCo employees. She smiled lightly to herself at the destruction. She stepped down from the iron rods, and walked into her old room. It hadn't changed in the past year. It was still the same as it had always been except lots of men's clothing adorned it. She had took down the plastic surrounding her bed, but the memories of her father forcing poison into her system still haunted her.

* * *

Graverobber heard the sirens of every GeneCop in Sanitarium Island heading towards the ashes of the building. He jumped down onto the fire escape, and began his trip to the nearest graveyard. The graveyard behind the lot of houses was usually never scavenged. He had only been here a once, and he had found that massive grave. He heard it was torched right afterward.

After breaking the rusted chain to the iron door he waltzed into the holy ground if you could call it that, and began criticizing all the graves. He knew the graves that were pristine had the best heirlooms inside to loot and the strongest Zydrate. A tomb hidden in the back of the graveyard by the mass grave was wide open so he decided to investigate. Most of the coffins inside a tomb were well taken care of and not rotted. He pushed against the sarcophagus softly and it cracked open. He could smell the stench of death and of pureness.

Suddenly he felt a jolt of electricity go through him. He groaned as his body convulsed with shocks, and finally felt the pain lessen as the electricity stop coursing through his body. He flipped his hair over his shoulder as he breathed heavily. His lungs (no doubt blackened from years of smoking) heaved as his body tried to gather air. He glanced up to see a pair of black combat boots along with tight black skinny jeans. The woman wore a camisole that followed the trend of black, and on top of that was a leather jacket. The woman held a taser in her hand, and her other hand rested on the gun on her hip.

"Get up." The woman commanded. Graverobber stood with hands up in surrender as he coughed.

"Oh, I always have liked a dominating woman." He heard the recharge of the taser as it hissed dangerously. It's owner no doubt did not like his comment.

"Long time no see, Graverobber."

"How do you-" He looked closely at the long haired young woman, and then suddenly it hit him. This was the girl from the Opera—this was Shilo Wallace, the girl he had helped countless times and here she was in the flesh.

"Yes, I am Shilo Wallace."

"You're causing rebellions they say." He heard a whoosh, and then a click of the hammer of a gun locking. Shilo apparently had quick drawed, and no had him at gunpoint.

"What are you doing down here?"

"My job."

"Yeah, well this tomb is off limits."

"Why?"

"You all ready took my mother's Zydrate, you ain't going to take my father's."

"Oh, you're very protective of your monster of a father."

"Shut up." Shilo growled as she stepped closer to the drug dealer. He backed further against the wall with a seemingly innocent look on his face.

"You can't deny the facts, kid."

"I am not a kid. I am an adult. I have risen a whole fucking army of rebels! Look what they did! They took down GeneCo! They really did it all because of me! A child could not make a decision such as that!"

"An adult can make childlike mistakes."

"I haven't seen you try to take down GeneCo."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Amber is one of my customers. I am like a minion even though I loathe to admit it."

"Amber is dead."

"What?" Graverobber exclaimed as he dropped his hands. He hurriedly rushed over Shilo whilst knocking the gun from her weak hand. The taser had been set on the tomb, and now she had an angry Graverobber above her.

"What did you do?"

"I murderer her in cold blood. Shot her in the back in the head."

"That's a cowardly execution."

"What? Did she actually mean something to you?"

"No—just business-"

"Really, Graverobber?"

He would never admit to anyone his deep feelings for the ever changing Carmela Largo. He had known her since before she had her first surgery, he had been brother figure for years before things got more personal. She had always rejected him even aborted his only child, but he couldn't do anything to convince her to succumb to him. He even promised to give up his trade, but the prima donna scoffed and just asked for a hit of the glow.

Graverobber got off the Rebel Leader, and stood above her. He grabbed the gun that was on the floor and tossed it at her. He looked her up and down and noticed that she did in fact grow out of her girlish figure. She had acquired womanly hips along with a matching bust line. She looked good for eighteen years old, and being poisoned her whole life.

"You know I did you a few favors in the past."

"Favors don't have to be returned." She grumbled as she went to stand.

"I can turn you in."

"There is no one to turn me in to."

"Do you even know that the Largos have more than just Rotti and the three hellions? There is Rotti's brother—King fucking Carlito Largo. Carlito will come after you."

Shilo thought for a moment. She had heard the name Carlito Largo uttered by her mercenaries, but she just always thought he was a legend or dead. She glanced back at the unruly man before her and simply nodded.

* * *

_Author's Note: Kind of had this idea for a while about a war between rebels and the main government. This of course shall be a little Grilo. Even though I hate the idea of Shilo being too independent I made a little time lapse. Hope you enjoy it, reviews are welcome._

_~T_

_P.S. I do not own anything Repo! realted._


	2. Menace

_Chapter 2 - Menace_

"So King Largo, it is a pleasure to have you on the show."

"The pleasure is certainly all mine." The dark haired Italian man nodded. He was tall, much younger than Rotti Largo and had that sparkling smile that turned any girl into butter and made every man trust him.

Shilo stopped flipping through the channels on her small television. She could hear Graverobber clattering around in her kitchen searching for food. Her apartment was secluded in the back of Sanitarium Square's alleys . . . her father's home was the hideout for her rebels their sanctuary. Graverobber plopped down on the sofa next Shilo, and gulped a hearty mouth full of wine from the bottle.

"There is King Largo, or commonly known among the low lives as Carlito the Filth."

"Where does he rule?"

"Everything."

"How do you feel about the burning of GeneCo?" The host voice echoed throughout the room. Shilo watched the King of 'Everything' as fidgeted in his seat, and then crossed his legs.

"I have no remorse for the death of my brother's daughter and sons. They were abominations, and of course they would be daft enough to be killed. GeneCo however has fallen, but not the monarchy. If the rebels dare try to come onto the mainland, and defeat me they will take more than a beating." Carlito assured the host. Shilo growled lowly in her throat.

"He thinks he is all might—"

"That is exactly what he is, Shilo. He will kill you. I know that for a fact." Graverobber interrupted her as he took the cigarette from his mouth. "The Largos are very powerful."

"And King Largo what do you intend to do to stop the riots?"

"The riots are not my problem until they begin to attack myself. I have a throne to up hold, I have seven continents to protect, and I cannot dally around with pathetic rebels!"

"And if they attack you?":

"You will be able to smell their burning flesh across the land." King Largo snarled as he uncrossed his legs. The host awkwardly looked out into the crowd, and then clapped his hands.

"Well, that is it for today folks, tune in tomorrow on for an interview with—"

"I can't watch this bullshit." Graverobber sighed as he turned off the television with the remote.

"What are you going to do now? No more surgeries, no more repossessions . . ."

"I have other openings."

"Like what?"

"I probably shouldn't have come here." Graverobber stated as he stood. Shilo grabbed his hand forcefully, and turned him to look at her.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"You have no where left to go. Come with me—live in the house with the other rebels."

"It's not that simple, Shilo."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand." He seethed as he took two giant strides to the apartment door. He slammed the door behind him just as hi Holophone beeped.

"Clarence come to my office at once." A demanding voice ordered.

"Yes, father." He mumbled as he trudged down the hallway leaving muddy boot prints against the pristine wood floors.

"Ah, Clarence how nice of you to actually show up."

"What do you want?" Graverobber butted in as he sat down in the middle seat of his Father's conference table.

"I haven't seen you in eight months, and you act this way?"

"I am going to act this way when _he _is here." Graverobber scoffed as he pointed a finger at the man sitting across from him. Carlito Largo smirked smugly, and chewed on the end of his cigar.

"Come now, kid, I'm your godfather you owe me that respect."

"You're called the Filth for a reason, you bastard."

"Clarence William Tooms the Second, mind you manners!" Graverobber glanced over to his father.

"You gonna give me orders like mother did?"

"We don't talk about her, boy."

"Why? Is it because I was born out of wedlock? You fucked a whore, what a star Pope you seem to be."

"You would speak to your Pope and father that way?"

"I ain't Catholic, old man, and I will never be." Graverobber stated as he stood to leave.

"Clarence, wait." Carlito said. Graverobber stopped his strides, and turned on his heels to look at him.

"Yes?"  
"You were in the army, correct?"

"I was in the military from eighteen to twenty-eight. I haven't been in any military organization for two years since I deserted."

"I can clear that record—if you do one thing."

"What?"

"Become head of the Army and fight against the rebels. You had the best tactical record and you are in the Top Five for most successful before you _left._"

"So you're really scared of them, ain't you?" Graverobber laughed away the worry bubbling in his stomach. He sat back down, and lit up a cigarette. "What else do I get?"

"An upp hand against all the police force, you will be able to peddle legally after you finish your job. All I want you to do is just be a leader when a riot breaks out. You will of course have to look the part . . ." Carlito explained whilst looking Graverobber up and down.

"Let m—let me think about it." Graverobber stuttered before he made his way to the office door.

"You have a week." Carlito grinned as he passed a piece of paper into Graverobber's hand, and then walked out the door before him.

He had never drank so much in his life. He sat at Morrie's Tavern with a bottle of rum in hand and a cigarette in the other. He couldn't believe the offer he was reciving, but that would mean getting shorter hair, no more make-up, no more dipping into the company ink (he would be able to wean himself off Z easily), but the worst thing was he was betraying a good friend.

Was she a good friend?

He didn't know that. He was drunk, plastered if you will, and if she showed up right in front of him he'd probably compromise her honor—

Well he would compromise any young maiden's honor if they came anywhere near him.

Morrie watched the notorious drug dealer slam back another swig. He was growing more uncomfortable every drink Graverobber took.

"Hey, buddy I think it's time you made your way out."

"Calm it, old man. I've seen you eyeing me for an hour. I ain't gonna bring trouble here."

"I'm not worried about that I'm worried about my bar's reputation with scum like you in it." Morrie sternly stated whilst crossing his arms.

"Fine, fine. I'm leaving, but don't be expectin' anymore business from me!" Graverobber exclaimed as he fell from his seat, and then stumbled out of the tavern. He glanced up at the street signs, and realized that he was close to Shilo's apartment. That meant that his was a two hour walk away since they were on opposite sides of the town. He slowly made his way to the stair well, and began climbing up to her apartment.

Shilo cracked open one of her eyes when she heard a loud crash sound from her living room. She glanced at the clock to see it was 5am . . . she wasn't expecting any visitors and no one knew where she lived. She carefully stepped out of her bed, and armed herself with the gun on her nightstand. She sneaked her way down the hallway holding her gun at chest level. She heard more curses from a manly voice and a few more crashes.

"Who's there?" She called out confidently. She placed herself next to the light switch, and flicked it on. She cocked her gun, and pointed it at the noises only to see Graverobber lounging on the floor with a broken lamp on his chest. He gurgled before slamming his head against the wall behind him. Shilo sighed heavily as she threw the gun onto the couch, and then crouched down to inspect him.

She noticed her was more raggedy than usual, and he smelled of alcohol badly. Shilo could smell a burning scent suddenly, and she looked behind her to see a lit cigarette burning a hole in her carpet. She hurriedly jumped to her feet, and took off her button up shirt to kill the fire. She patted her small hands against her black shirt, and she breathed hard out of exhaustion when the fire was no longer roaring. She suddenly felt a pair of cold hands on her bare shoulders.

"Well, I didn't know you liked me this much, love." She heard Graverobber whisper in her ear. She hastily pushed him away, and tried putting her shirt back on. It's charred feeling made her skin burn—where her bra wasn't. She watched as Graverobber unbuttoned his smock shirt, and hand it off to her. She took it gingerly, and slipped it on. She admired his bare chest for a moment. It puffed out with every breath he took, and she could hear the slight wheezing his throat. His torso was quite hairy, and it reminded her of a bear. She finally snapped back into reality, and gazed up into his indigo eyes angrily.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I had no where else to go."

"Couldn't you have taken a cab home?"

"Psh, the last time I saw a cab my voice was just as squeaky as yours." Graverobber slurred as he widened his stance and crossed his arms. He swayed lightly before catching himself on the wall, and he smiled leisurely at Shilo.

"Mind if I stay here, love?"

"I would prefer it if you stayed with the rebels."

"Now, that ain't gonna happen, beautiful. I am not bunking with sex deprived men . . . been there done that." He mumbled the last bit out of Shilo's hearing range.

"Fine! You can stay! Just make yourself comfortable on the _couch_." She mumbled as she started walking back to her room. "And don't go into that room, you hear?" She warned as she pointed at a suspicious looking door adjacent from the couch.

"Yes, ma'am . . ." Graverobber drawled as he plopped down on the couch, and began to snore.

* * *

Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related.


	3. War is the Answer

_Chapter 3 - War is the Answer_

The creaking of her secret room's door almost sounded like a nuclear bomb going off. It was 6AM, and the Graverobber was still in a deep stupor on her couch. She shut the door behind her as she walked into her living room. He snored unattractively as he scratched his crotch in his sleep. Apparently during the night he had taken off all his clothing except a pair of boxers. Shilo softly giggled as she strutted past him. She began to pick up his discarded clothing behind the couch, and she first folded his yellowed shirt. As she picked up his old jeans she watched a folded piece of paper fall from his back pocket. She glanced back at Graverobber who appeared to be sleeping soundly enough for her to open the private piece of paper. Her father had never taught her privacy, she thought that everything should be out in the open . . . no secrets meant that no one gets hurt. She unfolded the piece of regular paper, and she gasped when she opened it. A picture of herself was in the upper right corner. It was a warrant.

"_Shilo Wallace is warranted for arrest for crimes against King Largo the largest accounts being treason, murder, and arson._" She read out loud to herself as she looked through the warrant. It had been issued by King Largo yesterday . . ., but why did Graverobber have her warrant? Shilo roughly pushed against the couch, and she watched Graverobber roll off it and onto the floor. He groaned as he smacked against her hardwood floor. He mumbled incoherently before looking up. He narrowed his eyes as he stood.

"What the fuck are you doing with warrant for me?" Shilo growled as she tossed the paper at him.

"I-can explain." He stuttered with a sleepy voice.

"I sure do want an explanation!" Shilo screamed. Graverobber strutted over to his jeans after he picked up the warrant, and pulled them on as Shilo fumed across the room. He nonchalantly stuck a cigarette in his mouth, and plopped down at her kitchen table.

"You got a light, kid?"

"Graverobber!"

"Shilo, get me a fucking light and I will explain? Jesus, women sometimes . . ." He sighed to himself as he scratched his stubbly chin. Shilo frowned as she stomped to the kitchen. She grabbed the pot of coffee on the burner along with a lighter. She slammed the coffee pot in front of him and smiled when the lighter was handed to him. He lit his cigarette effortlessly and began pouring the black coffee into the mug that was set there for him already. He puffed a lazy smoke ring before looking seriously at Shilo.

"You want to know why I have that?" He said whilst nodding his head towards the paper on the table.

"Yes, dipshit."

"Hey, be nice." Graverobber smirked as he placed a hand on his bare chest. "Can I trust you with the truth?"

"Trust should be mutual. I trusted you enough to let you stay in my home. You're one of the few who actually know where I live."

"Fine then. I was handed the warrant at a meeting I went to last night."

"With who?"

"My father and . . . King Largo."

Shilo angrily stood as she swept the coffee pot off the table along with Graverobber's cigarettes. She grabbed his ear forcefully, and brought his face closer to hers.

"You fucking traitor!"

"Give me a goddamn minute to explain!"

"No! I should cut your tongue out! What did you tell him?"

"Nothing!"

"Bullshit!"

"I hate him just as much as you, Shilo. Now will you kindly release my ear so I can talk some sense into you rather than smack it into you." His ear was released a few seconds later, and he rubbed his sore ear after putting his ruined cigarette in his coffee.

"Well? I want the whole story-no lies."

"Okay, I went to go see my father . . . The Pope, and King Largo was there. I had been in the Army for ten years and they wanted me back. I left looked at the piece of paper, and then went out and got drunk." Graverobber explained.

"How am I supposed to believe your father is the Pope?"

"You gotta trust me."

"So do you want to turn me in?"

"Never. I have a plan actually . . ."

"And that is?"

"We work together. I go back into the Army and start a rebellion within."

"You aren't cut out for discipline though . . . How did you even get into the Army?"

"That's a different story for another time."

"I guess it would be a good idea. Won't they keep a close eye on you?"

"I have no idea, but I'm willing to die to get rid of the Largos."

"You didn't like the idea of Amber dying."

"Carmela is a different-"

"Story, yeah I know, but I only care about the present and future right now, Graverobber. The past is the past for a reason, and it's only looked back upon for information and memories."

"How the fuck did you become so independent?" Graverobber smirked as he leaned back in his chair with another cigarette in his mouth. The end glowed as he puffed on it continuously as Shilo awkwardly twiddled her thumbs.

"When you have only yourself you have to become this way." Shilo whispered. Graverobber grabbed her chin, and forced her to look up at him. He grabbed the cigarette from his mouth, and stuck it in Shilo's. He retracted as Shilo grasped the cigarette between to fingers and took a drag. It wasn't the first time she had ever had a smoke. Graverobber leaned back forward, and planted his lips on hers and breathed in. Once he had gathered all of her smoke from her mouth he sat back with a satisfied smile.

"I like the way you think, kid." He mused as the smoke fell from his nostrils. He reached out his hand as Shilo took the cigarette from her mouth. "Do we have an accord?"

"Certainly." Shilo stated as she shook his calloused hand with a confident smile upon her face.

* * *

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	4. American Capitalist

_Chapter 4 - American Capitalist_

The Wallace house had people brimming to the top inside of it. Graverobber walked in after Shilo greeted about forty men. They all smiled, and hugged her with great affection. Graverobber growled when one of the men kissed her on the cheek. How inappropriate it was to kiss your boss . . . He'd never kiss his General in the Army . . . Shilo lit up as she saw all the men excited just about her return. He watched her talk to a few of them before turning towards him, and winked.

"Everyone! I'd like you to meet our associate!" Shilo shouted as she stood on top of the kitchen table. All the men stared at her as she pointed at Graverobber. "He is involved with the Largo military . . . or will be. He is going to start a rebellion from within."

"My father is the Pope and Largo my Godfather-"

"Why should we trust this outsider?" A man called from the front. He was rather stout probably not even six foot. His hair was shaved except for a thick strip running down the middle which was dyed blonde while the buzzed down area was brown. He had a thin beard, which was dark brown and had tattoos littering his arms. He was rather intimidating to everyone except Graverobber-who felt a bad vibe coming from the stout man. Graverobber suddenly realized this was the man that kissed Shilo on the cheek. Graverobber clenched his hands as he sized up the man. He believed he could take him if the man wanted a fight. The man gave Graverobber a dirty look as he stepped closer to Shilo.

"Slade, please."

"No, Shilo! We all have a say-this is democracy, remember?" Graverobber stepped towards Slade, and cocked his head to the side. He suddenly grabbed Slade's shirt, and pulled him roughly towards him. Slade was now equal in height with Graverobber except his feet were dangling below him as the six foot four man hoisted him up.

"I don't like the way you talk to women even if she is your leader. You got a problem with me, you come to me." Graverobber seethed, and then pushed Slade away. He grumbled as he picked himself off the floor, and then went up stairs. A door slammed loudly, and Shilo just sighed at Slade's outburst.

"Anybody else have a problem?" Graverobber called out confidently. No one answered. Soon the crowd filed out, and Graverobber walked over to Shilo after grabbing a beer from the refrigerator in the kitchen. He'd take a feer beer any day.

The house hadn't changed since he last saw it. He had broken in during the Opera to steal a body. The house still had holographs of the woman hanging on every wall and a few of the late Nathan Wallace adorned the walls now. He watched Shilo as she talked to a family. She seemed un-phased by the crying woman before her, and her eyes held something colder inside them. He hadn't seen the harshness in them this morning or when they conversed on the way over.

"Shilo, my son . . . I have no money to pay for the funeral." The woman's voice shook as she clasped her hands together. The father of the family held his youngest son in his arms protectively. The little boy looked around at the Victorian house as a playground probably. He most likely had no idea why many people gathered here.

"Rex will not be left un-avenged. I can handle the costs since I issued the order. He did his job well."

"And Ms. Sweet, what happened to her? The papers have said nothing."

"She's dead, Marc. That's all you need to know. I'll call you when the funeral is arranged."

"Thank you, Shilo." The woman whispered before kissing her hand. The family walked away in a bunch as Graverobber slowly stepped behind Shilo.

"A modern day Godfather, aren't you?" He laughed. She turned around deftly at the sound of his voice. "What was that all about?"

"A member died in the fire."

"Don't you feel any remorse? You seemed very willing to give a costly funeral."

"There isn't going to be a funeral."

"Why?"

"Because there is no money. It's all gone."

"Why?"

"Before Amber Sweet was killed she froze all my bank accounts. He's getting a hole in the ground like the rest."

"So you lie to them, Shilo? You can't be like this . . .you have to be loved not feared."

"What do you know about leading people?"

"I was a Sergeant in the epidemic . . .I led hoards of people."

"This is different-"

"No it isn't! You're just becoming another Rotti!" Graverobber exclaimed. Shilo narrowed her eyes as she tried turning away, but Graverobber grabbed her shoulder quickly. "If I unfreeze the accounts will you perhaps listen to my leading skills?"

"You're sounding just like Slade."

"Why? Does he want a _sane _government like me?"

"Slade is very into politics, but all he wants is a peaceful takeover."

"Peaceful? He practically called me out." Graverobber commented as Shilo grabbed a luggage bag that was handed to her by a rebel.

"He's passionate."

"He's passionate about you." Graverobber mumbled to himself however Shilo heard.

"What you jealous, Graverobber?"

"No!" He stuttered quickly.

"Slade and I started this rebellion. He wants it one way, I want it the other. He wants a communistic-like government, I want a democracy. That's why he made that remark . . .he believes in equality and strong leaders. Despite our differences we have been friends since the Opera."

"How did you guys meet?"

"After the Opera I was lost in Sanitarium Square, and I had gotten . . . _assaulted_." Shilo's eyes averted from Graverobber's. He cocked his head so he could look her straight in the eye.

"And?"

"Slade came to my rescue. Our first mission as part of the rebellion was to take out low life scum. We got those guys back . . .don't worry about the rapists."

"I'm low life scum . . .why didn't you come after me?" Graverobber laughed as he reached to hold the bag since it looked to be weighing Shilo down. She sighed before handing it to him.

"Slade did want to take out the Z peddlers . . . I begged him not to. He gave you a freebie. The other peddlers weren't so lucky."

"So why did I get a freebie?"

"You were my friend-you helped me so many times, and I felt like you deserved to live after saving me three times."

"How valiant of you, and I _am _your friend. I never unfriended you."

"Whatever, are you ready to go home?"

"Home?"

"You have no where to live, correct? So I've invited you into my home. It's as much as yours as mine."

"You're so kind."

"I'm really not."

"And why is that?" Graverobber smirked as he opened the front door for Shilo.

"Because the world isn't."

"You don't have to be another sheep in the herd."

"How will you survive if not?" Shilo growled as she walked side by side with Graverobber down the cobble stone stairs.

"The trick isn't about surviving or living until you're ninety, it's about being okay with the person you are."

"Then I should have killed myself a long time ago." Shilo morbidly stated.

"Is that what you believe?"

"If I didn't believe it, I wouldn't have said it." Graverobber nodded to himself as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket, and stuck it in his mouth. He lit it quickly, and breathed in the toxic smoke. Shilo suddenly dug her hand into his pocket, and plucked a cigarette from his pack. She followed suit, and smiled at him after taking a drag.

"Might as well kill myself slowly, eh?" She grinned deviously as she strutted in front of Graverobber. Her mood swing caught him off guard. He thought nothing of it, and laughed to himself as he followed her home.

* * *

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	5. Succubus

**_Chapter 5 - Succubus_**

A loud belch woke Shilo up from her peaceful slumber the next morning. She groaned as she rolled over in her bed, and flopped onto her stomach. She heard the quiet padding of fee down her corridor, and she sighed with an annoyed tone. It could only be one person . . . She felt something suddenly hit her in the back, and she growled as she flipped her to the side. Graverobber rested against the door jam with a cup of coffee and a cigarette in his right hand and munching on a doughnut with the other. Shilo turned over to see a newspaper fall in her lap.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Amber's death made the front three days after said death." Shilo quickly scanned the front page with her tired eyes.

"I know the whole story, no need to fill me up with the media's opinion." She grumbled as she planted her feet on the ground. Graverobber quickly looked over Shilo. Much to his dismay she didn't wear less revealing clothing, but on the other hand at the moment she was wearing a man's dress shirt and boxers.

"Where did you acquire the get up, kid?" Shilo glanced down at her clothing, and mentally slapped herself. She looked back at Graverobber, and noticed that his lanky body was just in a pair of boxer/briefs.

"Mind putting on some clothes that cover that god awful chest?" Shilo joked as she stood. Graverobber glanced down at his hairy chest, and he scratched the hair with the two fingers holding his cigarette.

"I'm all man, babe." Graverobber winked as Shilo walked over to him, and stole the cigarette from his grasp.

"Did you eat all the doughnuts or did you leave me one?" Shilo laughed as she followed Graverobber out into her dining room. On the table the box of doughnuts were open, and only three were left. Apparently he had eaten the rest by himself. She grabbed a glazed doughnut, and plopped down in a chair. She placed the cigarette into the ashtray in the center of the table. Graverobber immediately retrieved his stolen tobacco, and placed it in his mouth. He took a seat across from her, and then dug in his coat that hung on the chair behind. He found his pack of Marlboro Reds, and threw the pack on the table top. Shilo inched her hand out,k and snatched the pack. She took a white cylinder out, and pushed it into her mouth. Graverobber held out his Zippo, and she lit the cigarette.

"So you're taking killing yourself slowly seriously, then?"

"Yes, I am."

"Smoking is an interesting habit-I've had it since I was twelve."

"And you're how old?"

"That's none of your concern. When I trust you completely you can know my past."

"How do I gain that trust?"

"I'll let you know when I trust you." Graverobber laughed as he took a sip of his coffee. "So, I haven't got to talk to you much after the Opera . . . what's new besides this rebellion shit?" He awkwardly stated. "Got any boyfriends, any sob stires that can lull me to sleep? Where did you get the man's clothes?"

"What are you so interested in my clothing?"

"I'd just like to be aware of anther male presence in this household. I'm entitled to know if I am going to be living here. Plus I'm like a dog and his fire hydrant, I'm territorial."

"Did I say you can live here?"

"You _didn't _say I couldn't live here."

"But you don't pay rent, I do."

"If I pay half the rent then will I be told?"

"Yes, but right now-in full." Shilo stated trying to evade the Graverobber's questions. Suddenly Graverobber stood, and jogged over to his jeans that were spread out on the couch. He dug in the back pocket of his jeans, and brought out a billfold. He sat back down at his spot, and slammed down six hundred dollars on the table.

"There's this month's rent. I know this secretive loft over the city has to be at least twelve hundred." He stated with a serious face. Shilo picked up the bills, and she could tell he wasn't lying. She stuffed it in the pocket of the dress shirt before ashing her cigarette in her empty coffee mug.

"Slade and I were more than friends once upon a time." She came right out and said it. It had been obivious to Graverobber, but he wouldn't suspect that from innocent little Shilo he had met a mere two years ago.

"I knew something was up between you two."

"It was a long time ago. I cut him off recently because business."

"Literally did you cut him?" Graverobber slyly smiled as he leaned forward.

"Why would you think that?" Shilo naively questioned.

"Let's just say my mind is quite masochistic."

"Oh God . . . you're poor past lovers."

"Would you like to be a future?" He could continue with this all day. Of course he wasn't going to hide his attraction for his new roommate. She was extraordinarily beautiful. She had grown out from her childhood adolescence into a gorgeous woman. Her figure was curvy along with a pair of alluring eyes. Her eyes were what caught Graverobber at first. He was used to the glazed look of Scalpel Sluts, but these eyes had emotion . . . something most of his past lovers lacked.

"Why does it matter? I don't ask about your relationships." Shilo quickly changed the subject.

"Mine aren't that obvious. You asked about Amber however."

"What is the story behind you and Amber?"

"Do I have to explain?"

"If you want to live here. No secrets."

"I had been a bodyguard for her while I was in the Army. You can guess what happened after being in close proximity with the she-witch."

"Makes sense." Shilo said as she stood. Graverober watched her saunter off into her bedroom. He sighed to himself before itching his furry face. He slipped on his jeans and his yellowed shirt as Shiloput her make-up on in the bathroom.

"I don't understand why you call her names, but you protect her."

"You protect the people you love."

"So you loved her?"

"Once upon a time, yes. Before she was Amber Sweet . . . when she was Carmela Largo. She was a knock-out and had a great personality. Actually right before your mother came into Rotti's life. I still like to believe she was just jealous of Marni." Graverobber explained.

"Did my mother take up all his time?"

"Basically."

"So you knew my mother?"

"Yes," Shit, he had let out basically how old he was if she was smart enough she could figure it out.

"You had to be eighteen when in the Army so you had to be at least eighteen when you met my mother. It's been two years since the Opera . . . you have to be in you're late thirties . . . early forties."

"Age is just a number. When I want I will tell you my exact age . . . believe what you will." He watched Shilo put the finally touches on her make-up mechanically almost, and he wondered why she wasted time putting the fake shit on when she looked naturally beautiful. He hated how plastic Ambver got as the years went by. He believed in naturalness . . . you wouldn't find a spec of plastic surgery on him. The only thing he changed about himself was the greasepaint at night to hide his real identity. If he cut his hair and got rid of his current get up he'd look like General Clarence Tooms, savior of Sanitariuym Island during the Epidemic. He would surely be recongized. He reached out, and grabbed her hand forcefully. He threw the eyelash curler to the floor, and it clattered against the tile. He back Shilo up against the wall, and hovered above her.

"Don't waste your time on that shit. You look perfect the way you are."

"I have to look presentable."

"If everyone had to look presentable we'd all be out on silver platters like a Thanksgiving turkey."

"Very funny, Graverobber." Shilo mumbled as she started her mascara.

"Blind bitch." He growled as he exited the bathroom. He threw on his overcoat, and started tugging his boots on. Shilo appeared in the living room a few moments later. She wore a pair of tight skinny jeans that were made out of leather and her tube top hugged her fondly. Graverobber's mouth went slightly slack as he gazed at her.

"Trying to lure some flies?" She commented.

"When you look like that you could lure anything." Graverobber retorted.

"The make-up made the difference."

"Fuck the make-up, it's what that shirt did to your tits. They look delectable."

"Getting a little friendly ain't we, Graverobber?"

"I'm a friendly guy, what can I say?"

"What have to go meet, Slade."

"Did you fuck him?" Graverobber asked.

"Graverobber, what the fuck? You don't ask people that!" Shilo screeched as she slipped a coat on.

"I'm just wondering."

"Fine! Yes, we fucked! You happy?" She growled as she laced her boots.

"Then I think he could wait about a half hour for us . . . " Graverobber purred under his breath as he let his hand wander down her shoulder. He was playing the flute-trying to see how far he could push her.

"_No, _because he will come looking for us. Let's go." Shilo assertively answered as she tugged on his sleeve trying to get him out the door.

"Testy." Graverobber mocked as he followed her. They agreed to meet a coffee shop down the street, and he wondered on how the Mighty Slade would take to having him attend the meeting.

* * *

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	6. Crossing Over

Chapter 6 -Crossing Over

Slade was of course sitting in the smoking section of the coffee shop waiting for Shilo's arrival. He had grabbed himself a black coffee and Shilo one with two sugars, no cream. Just how she liked it. He awkwardly twiddled his thumbs as he looked at the people around. All of them gladly smoked except for him. He had taken the smoking section just for Shilo's random akin to having a cigarette every once and a while. Slade heard the bell chime over the front door, and he turned around to gaze at it. The smile on his face immediately turned down as he growled. The sketchy Graverobber was fondly securing Shilo's body to his own y clasping onto her waist with his arms. Slade narrowed his eyes as Shilo calmly broke out of his steel hold, and starting looking around for Slade. When Shilo's eyes reached his he smiled genuinely.

"Slade!" Shilo called as she rushed over to him. He stood to give her an enormous bear hug. Once he sat her down he kissed her chastely on the mouth. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the Graverobber sneering.

"If I would have known he was coming I would have ordered another coffee."

"I told you he was." Shilo retorted as she sat on the same side of the booth as Graverobber. Slade scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Graverobber and Shilo immediately lit a cigarette after Slade sat down, and then the waitress came over to the table. The waitress was your average Scalpel Slut, Graverobber was sure she had bought from him before. Her top gave her fake cleavage justice, and Graverobber gladly stared.

"Hey, wiseguy, eyes are up here." The waitress growled at Graverobber. He never understood why people things on auction, but never offered them for bidding. Shilo narrowed her eyes at Graverobber as she watched his gaze move from the woman's bosom to her eyes.

"Sorry, love, now that I'm looking at your eyes they are definitely more beautiful than the terrible twins." Graverobber said with suave voice. Shilo scoffed to herself, and Slade just shook his head at the way the woman swooned.

"What would you like then, big boy?" The waitress leaned down onto the table showing more than enough cleavage. Graverobber let his hand wander down the waitress's neck, and he breathed hotly against it.

"I'd like a coffee-would you mind making it Irish?" Graverobber smirked. The woman nodded hastily as she took off to the kitchen. Graverobber glanced towards Shilo, and noticed her fuming. She continuously dragged on her cigarette in anger while Graverobber lazily sucked on his.

"So what's your plan of action 'Graverobber'? What kind of name is that?"

"I doubt Slade is your real name." Graverobber countered as his coffee was set in front of him. He could definitely smell the alcohol in his coffee, Wild Turkey to be exact. The joint knew how to give a good Irish coffee to the right customers. The waitress slinked off after Graverobber paid her no attention. He sipped his coffee before looking back at Slade.

"You win. So-your plan?"

"I plan on agreeing to the Army job, and starting a rebellion after I get the guys to trust me enough."

"How do I know you won't turn on us and lead us into a trap?"

"Slade!"

"Shilo, he is an outsider. I have the right."

"I think you can give me a bit of credit. I've saved Shilo's ass countless times and I'm not a back stabber."

"The word around the street is that you love to."

"You know, buddy, you don't like our plans than you can get the fuck out. You're not the leader, she is. If she wants my help I will gladly give it."

"Why is King Largo allowing you back into the Army? Why would he just let you back in . . . what is he giving you?" Slade seriously questioned as he stared at Graverobber. He watched jaw set awkwardly, and then the Graverobber sighed loudly.

"I'd be under witness protection basically, and given a permit to deal."

"But if you don't bring us to them you will most likely be killed."

"Most likely." Graverobber answered. "But I realized I basically sell legally since my father has connections so I decided to cross them both. I don't fear death, I endorse it."

"Why?"

"Isn't hatred for your father irrevocable?"

"I loved my father." Slade stated."

"I'm sure you did, but you have hated him." Graverobber continued. He stood as he chugged his coffee. "You ready, Shilo?"

Shilo calmly looked between Slade and Graverobber. She sighed as she stood . . . she couldn't afford to lose Graverobber. He was the most important asset in her rebellion at the moment.

"I see how it is, Shilo." Slade seethed.

"Here," Shilo whispered as she handed him a five dollar bill.

"Can I see you sometime?" Slade quickly whispered as the Graverobber went to flaunt over the waitress.

"Come to my apartment tonight-after he goes out for harvesting. He's going to his father tomorrow night." Shilo explained. Slade nodded to himself before taking off in the other direction.

"Did you have to be such an ass?" Shilo growled as she stepped up to Graverobber.

"It's my attitude, babe. Deal with it. Come on, I want to get home and get some shut eye before dark falls." Graverobber smirked as he walked outside of the coffee shop. He held the door for Shilo as she followed behind him.

"I thought chivalry died a long time ago."

"An idea can't die." He laughed as he strutted beside her.

"It can be killed by the general public."

"Video killed the radio star?" Graverobber jested. Shilo giggled to herself quietly. She saw Slade about two hundred feet in front of them walk down an alley with his pissed off walk.

"Sorry for Slade's touchiness today." Shilo stated suddenly.

"Hey, all that I care about is that I get to touch you." Graverobber snickered as his hand came out smacked Shilo's ass hard. She yelped as she jumped up. She had chose him not the up tight doting Slade . . . She had chosen this masochistic son of a bitch, but she couldn't complain. She hadn't been this entertained in her whole life.

* * *

Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related.


	7. Bad Moon Rising

**_Chapter 7 - Bad Moon Rising_**

The Graverobber lounged on the leather couch once he had gotten home. Shilo had brought the couch with her when she moved away from her Ivory tower. Shilo sat on the edge of the couch as Graverobber lazily smoked. She watched his smoke rings reach the ceiling as he played with the whiskey bottle in his right hand. He sat up slowly, and took a swig from the whiskey bottle.

"So what did you and Slade speak about as I paid our waitress?"

"What? I give Slade a five . . . "

"I paid, but that's besides the point. What did you tell him? Don't think I'm an idiot, babe, I got eyes on the back of my head." He stated as he held out the bottle to Shilo. She took a small sip, and immediately winced as the amber liquid raced down her throat.

"I told him to stop by tonight."

"So you could fuck him?"

"Graverobber . . ."

"Or you could apologize to him _personally _for my actions?"

"Shut up." Shilo growled. Graverobber sat up in his seat as he sucked on his cigarette.

"Make me." He said with the smoke curling around his lips, and leaving his mouth. Shilo stood to walk away from Graverobber, but he immediately grabbed her wrist to spin her around. He quickly charged her backwards into the wall behind her, and slammed her harshly against the wood. She could feel the cheap dry wall and plaster crumbling beneath her.

"I'm kind of tired of dancing around this shit."

"Dancing around what?" Shilo seethed.

"The fact that we want to fuck each other."

Shilo scoffed as she tried to leave his vice grip, but suddenly he smashed his lips upon her own. She squealed as he held her tighter and forced her against the wall as he molested her mouth. His sharp teeth occasionally bit her lips, and she moaned as his teeth grazed her sensitive chin when he was finished.

"Isn't obvious now?" He panted as he pushed his pelvis into her. She could feel him . . . _all _of him. He grabbed the long hair in his large hands, and brought her mouth down on to his again. He gripped the hairs hard, but she liked the pain. She dealt with pain all her life, but this was new pain. This was pleasurable pain. He brought her ear down to his mouth, and he bit her earlobe softly as his hot breath spanned across her ear.

"I need to go to my father's, but when I get back . . . you won't be able to walk tomorrow." He whispered huskily into her ear before licking it.

"Who says I'll let you fuck me?"

"I do, and I will claim my prize." He growled before fetching his coat, and then leaving the apartment with haste. Shilo breathed harshly as she placed a hand over her chest. She quickly walked over to the table, and grabbed her pack of cigarettes. She lit one up as she sat there, and thought.

Had he seen her evil looks as he hit on that Scalpel Slut?

Of course Graverobber was decently good looking, but something about his attitude set her off. He was the icon of a bad-boy he was something her father had hid from her her whole life. She pulled on the edge of her hoodie as she thought about how hot and bothered she had gotten. He didn't even touch her that much. She finished off her cigarette as the door to her apartment opened. She hoped it was the Graverobber coming back to finish her off, but Slade strode into the room with a bottle of wine and a carton of cigarettes. He placed the carton onto the table along with the bottle.

"Glasses in the same spot?" Well, hello to you too Slade, Shilo thought.

"Yes," Shilo responded as she heard the clinking of two glasses. She watched as he expertly poured just enough for both of them. Shilo grasped the fragile glass in her hand. She noticed that Slade looked around at the apartment. She knew he was taking note of Graverobber's belongings in the apartment.

"He gone?"

"Yeah,"

"Bug, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened to us?" Slade asked as he watched her ignite another cigarette. "When did you turn into this monster? You're smoking, drinking hard liquor, and become violent! This isn't you, Shilo."

"I smoked before-"

"You're smoking more now however. Graverobber isn't good for you."

"Then what is good for me, Slade? You? Ha! I don't need to be fucking beat up again by vengeful persons." Shilo laughed mockingly as she took a sip of her wine. Slade gripped his glass tightly as he sighed. He just couldn't win.

* * *

"Just sign here." Carlito said as Graverobber loomed over the contract written up by the top lawyers of the world. Carlito smiled wickedly as Graverobber signed his true name under his own.

"Did you find the girl yet?"

"No, I will have my officers do that for me." Graverobber explained. "Do we know how Luigi and Pavi died yet?"

"Yes they killed themselves, but Carmela's is tricky. She was shot in the temple, but there is not trace of fingerprints or anything on the gun, which was resting on her desk." Graverobber nodded (he'd have to speak to Shilo about that when he got home much to his dismay) as Carlito continued. "Are you going to change your appearance? I mean you will have to make speeches."

"I'm not cutting my hair."

"Then at least put the uniform on." Carlito smiled as he was handed a dry cleaning bag along with a hat. Graverobber grasped the clothing in his hands, and walked over to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him quickly as he began taking the plastic off the clothing. First however he decided to wipe off the grease paint. He took a cloth and began gently dabbing at his face. In no time the kohl and white grease paint where gone from his features. He looked like a different person. He looked like his father to be exact. The square off face, high cheeks, cleft chin, and chiseled jaw bone were all inherited by his father. He had just realized that the paint hid his father's appearance from himself. He sighed defeated as he scratched the stubble on his chin. He went back to the uniform and he realized it was an updated uniform of his old one. He hadn't been a this high up in the Army, but he was pretty high up before. He disrobed himself of his street clothes, and replaced them with the fancier ones. His yellowed drawstring shirt was replaced with a dark blue button up. His torn and ripped jeans now were silky black dress pants with deep pockets. A genuine leather belt held up his pants and a pair of leather dress boots now adorned his feet instead of the knee high buckle boots. He threw on the black overcoat that went down to his knees. He buttoned the coat to the top with the gold buttons, and he fixed the large lapels as he tied his hair back. The black cap went on top of his greasy hair. It was the final touch to the image he was creating. The image he would go against. He strutted out of the bathroom, and Carlito gave a low whistle along with father.

"You clean up nice. Now come on, you need to record this speech." Carlito ordered as he handed him a piece of paper. A strong hand at his back led him to the conference room where a camera was set up in front of a desk. This would be _his _desk. The room was quite large. It was made for Kings. He was working for a King now, but he would be betraying him . . . at what cost? He adored Shilo, but did he really want to ruin a life's career for the greater good? Graverobber was not a good person. He was the definition of bad . . . of sin. He was forced down into the swivel chair just as the camera was turned on.

"Just read from the paper." Carlito commented as he went to stand behind the camera.

"_Citizens under the rule of King Largo the First, I, General Clarence Tooms have been appointed as General of the Army. My main task, which will be addressed to you tonight, is to take down the rebellion. It has become a bigger threat than expected. My words to you are to step up. Be apart of the community. Take down any rebels, and you will be rewarded . . . we cannot afford a revolt. We want you, to fight against this rebels. If you have any interest in the matter please visit your local recruitment station . . . you won't be disappointed. General Tooms, signing off."_

* * *

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	8. Under and Over It

**_Chapter 8 - Under and Over It_**

Shilo had been watching TV all night when she saw Graverobber on the television giving a formal speech. Slade had left after he gotten no more responses from Shilo. She kept rewinding the footage. She didn't even stop when the door to her apartment opened, and then closed. She felt cold hands on her shoulders after a bag was dropped soon a hot tongue trailed down the hollow shell of her ear. She shivered as she gripped the couch under her. The bear paws traveled down her shoulders and rested at her collar bone.

"I brought something home for us . . ." He whispered as he dropped something heavy in her lap. She groaned as the weight pressed down into her intimate area, creating friction. She opened her eyes as she picked up the heavy books in her lap.

"_Kama Sutra_?" Shilo questioned angrily. "You don't think I already know these positions?" She stood up as she tossed the book onto the couch. The book bounced softly as Graverobber went to grab it. Shilo's heel caught his hand as he reached out, and suddenly he was pushed against the opposite wall.

"I don't need a book to tell me how I want to fuck you." Shilo growled as she pulled at his lapels. She noticed he was wearing his white uniform, and she smiled slyly. "Did you put this on to start some kind of foreplay?"

"Shilo, I kind of just hoped for a blowjob so I could just go to sleep. It's been a long day." Graverobber truthfully spoke. Shilo's petite hand came out meaning to smack him in the face, but she suddenly had a _much _better idea. She slowly went to down as she let her hands skim the lining of his coat.

"Well, ain't that nice of you." Graverobber murmured as he felt her hands begin to caress him through his trousers. He let his head fall back as he dropped the bag in his left hand and the hat in his right. He let his back rest against the wall more as Shilo's willing hands touched him. It didn't take him long to get aroused. He had been holding out on the Scalpel Sluts for days now. He wanted the pure flesh that was Shilo Wallace. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, and be in her. He felt his leather belt leave his pants, and he felt Shilo's cold fingers dive in to unzip his fly. The large pants pooled to his feet, and he watched as she gasped in surprise at his commando state. He hummed in delight to himself when Shilo's weary hand grasped him, and began pumping at just the _right _speed. Soon he felt her flowery lips against his hot shaft, and he swallowed loudly at the feeling. He groaned when she sped up her ministrations, but suddenly the explosive pleasure became unbearable pain. He felt the sharp indentations of her teeth go into his flesh as she bit harshly. She immediately scampered away laughing at her triumph. Graverobber fell to his knees, and screamed as pain radiated throughout his whole body.

"You bitch!" He growled as he suddenly stood up, kicked off his pants, and then went after Shilo. She tried to run, but he grasped her hair savagely. He slammed her up against the wall, and pressed his body squarely against her. She breathed heavily as he pulled at her hair angrily.

"You think this is a game, little girl?" He seethed as he threw her onto the couch whilst ripping her shirt off. She sat in shock as he pounced on her and tore her bra in two. Her hands immediately flew to her breasts, but he wretched her hands away. He let his mouth painfully bite her nipple, and she shrieked loudly. His rough hands manhandled her as he tried to find the waistband of her pants. She growled as his nails dug into her hips as he thrusted himself against her clothed center. His hungry hands pulled her up by the waistband of her pants as he stood up. He tore the seam to the pants, and flung them from her. He grabbed her arms, and dragged her backwards into the bathroom. He slammed her up against the sink. Shilo got a good look at her self in the clean mirror. Her face was already bruising from the strong hold he had on her face, and her hooded eyes had tears running from them.

She loved this moment however. She was always treated as a porcelain doll that was meant to just look at. Now she was being touch insistently, willingly, and forcefully by a man her mind didn't want, but her body did. Graverobber ran his hand down the swell of her ass, and then let it come back to smack her. She yelped loudly before he slid her panties down. He leaned forward to let his hot breath rake down her front, and he heard her whimper pathetically.

"I told you I would have you."

He only got a groan in response. He slammed his hips into her backside, and she moaned at the pain radiating from her lower body. Graverobber wrapped his arm around her shoulders from the front, and grabbed her jaw for leverage. He growled as he let his hips bounce back into her, and he let a vigorous rhythm occur. He watched himself in the mirror as he pounded into the girl. His face as twisted into a sadistic grin as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He felt complete euphoria. He had never felt a woman like this before. He always fucked plastic women. They felt like fucking a plastic cup. It was cold and dry, but Shilo she was hot and ready for him. He wondered if she imagined them together already. That thought made him even more aroused. He glanced back at the mirror to see Shilo staring at her face in the mirror as well. Something about her watching him fuck her made it more erotic. He suddenly had a wicked idea.

He pushed her face towards the sink, and let his other hand move forward to turn on the water facet. Luckily the plug was already in the drain, and he could see the cold water filling up the sink. He suddenly dunked her face in, and he let her breathe after about three seconds. She came up surprised and sopping wet.

"What the fuck?!" She called out as he pushed her to the wall behind them, and hitched both her legs around his waist.

"I thought you'd liked to get wet." He groaned out before pushing back into her. She moaned throatily as he let his skill take over. He swirled around in her, and he laughed as he watched her head fall back against the wall. He had a decent cannon, more girth than length, but he knew how to use it. He knew just where women loved to be touched. He knew also that women flaunted over men treated them like shit. Shilo was a perfect example. He had basically forced her into this, but at the moment she was loving it. She pulled at his hair harshly with one hand as the other raked angry red streaks down his hairy chest.

"Grave-"

"Just shut up. Don't say my name." He growled as he slammed her against the wall for more effect. He heard her gasp out a breath after being hit, and he continued his unrelentless rhythm. He could feel his stomach tightening quickly as he felt Shilo contracting around him. He quickly shot out a hand to hold her throat.

"Every scratch the record while choking yourself?" He said frankly as sweat spewed from his lips onto her face. She shook her head as she gasped for head.

"The feeling is euphoric, you feel weightless." He whispered as he saw her blush all over. Suddenly she cried out through the choke hold, and Graverobber roared as she clenched around him painfully. He let his hand go slack as she finished her climax, and she sucked in as much breath as she could. He slammed his hips against her a few more times before pulling out and forcing Shilo onto her knees.

"If you fucking move, I'll mount your head to the wall."

"Don't pull a Kevin on me because Slade will definitely go all Marv." _**[1]**_ She smirked. Graverobber let one hand come out to smack Shilo's cheek hard enough to leave a mark.

"Don't ever talk about Slade around me." He growled as Shilo smiled wickedly up at him. He worked himself quickly just above her. He laughed breathlessly before bracing himself with one hand on the wall. He held in a gasp as he came, and Shilo moaned as he came all over her face. He palmed himself a few more times just looking at Shilo covered in him. He sighed before slipping to the floor and resting against the cabinet. Shilo wiped her face on the towel hanging from the wall, and then crawled over to Graverobber. He had his eyes closed with a lazy hand on his chest. He opened his eyes look at Shilo, and he grinned.

"Mind getting you and me a smoke, kid?" He laughed. She nodded before standing up and leaving the bathroom. He stood too, and walked the few steps to the bedroom. He flopped down onto her bed, and placed both arms behind his head. He grinned even wider when he saw Shilo enter the room with his shirt on. She crawled onto the bed, and let Graverobber take one of the lit cigarettes from her mouth. She snuggled into his side as he smoked and watched the static on the television. He usually did this after a good fuck. He loved basking just in the silence after a vigorous session of mating. He glanced at Shilo who was well asleep now, and he sighed heavily after taking the lit cigarette from her lips and ashing it in the ashtray on the nightstand.

He wondered if she saw the television program suddenly. She had quickly turned off the television when he got home. It didn't matter to him however . . . it needed to be done. He needs to put a real act for them because if he fucked up he would receive no mercy. He wondered whose war he was fighting now Carlito Largo or Shilo's . . .

* * *

[1] This is a mention of the comic book/movie Sin City. Kevin is a serial killer who eats hookers and mounts their heads on walls. Marv goes after Kevin after he kills Goldie, Marv's lady love for a night. It's a great movie and comic I recommend it to all.

_Author's Note : I do not own anything Repo! related._


	9. Two Out of Three Ain't Bad

Author's Note - The game played by Graverobber and Shilo is called Bases Loaded. It's kind of fun when you are really competitive I guess.

~T

* * *

_**Chapter 9 - Two Out of Three Ain't Bad**_

Shilo groaned loudly as she rolled over, and every one in her body hurt like hell. Graverobber smirked from a pillow's length away. He brushed the hair from her eyes, and grinned at her.

"I didn't break you did, I?"

"You're too chipper at . . . seven in the morning." He chuckled as he handed her her forgotten cigarette from last night. She lit it as she sat up bringing the sheet with her. She patted Graverobber's exposed thigh as she dragged on her cigarette.

"Some people get up at reasonable times. How you feeling?"

"Just sore."

"Never let Slade do that?"

"Slade was different with that kind of stuff."

"How so?"

"He thought solely for his own pleasure."

"I understand. I was like that when I was younger, and then I figured out why women hated sleeping with me." He laughed as he stood to rummage through his drawer in Shilo's dresser. He pulled out the uniform he had picked up this morning from the floor. He quickly dressed in his extra uniform he was given. It was blue like the other one was, but it had a red tie to go with it. GeneCo colors he supposed as he fixed one of his medals on the left side. Shilo came up behind him, and hugged his waist. He smirked egotistically as he looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Can't handle a man in uniform, hmm?" Graverobber chuckled as he placed his hat on his head, and then made his way to the kitchen.

"Don't they want you to cut your hair?" Shilo asked as she followed him out of the bathroom.

"I talked them out of it."

"That's good." Shilo giggled as she handed him his cigarettes. "So are you alright with what happened last night?"

"Yeah, darlin', I wouldn't have done that if not."

"I didn't know it could be so . . ."

"Pleasurable?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of fun."

"Never had fun while having sex? That's odd."

"It didn't seem like you were having fun with Amber."

Graverobber sighed as he took a sip of his coffee and a puff of his cigarette. He alternated between the two for a moment before looking at Shilo seriously. "It was fun before she was 'Amber'." Graverobber chuckled as he looked at his watch. "I got to make appearances and attend meetings, you know?" He mumbled as he toed on his dress shoes.

"How are you going to get there?" Shilo asked as she rose from the kitchen table.

"There is a magical thing called feet." Graverobber commented before closing the door and leaving.

* * *

"Clarence, sit down, punctually isn't still your thing apparently." Carlito smirked as he sat at the head of the table. Graverobber took off his hat as he sat down, and placed his hat in front of him. Carilto ashed his cigar as he rested against the back of his chair. He played with the rim of the glass of wine he had sitting before him as he watched Graverobber.

"So we have been looking into households, and noticed a surplus of men stationed in the Wallace house. Know anything about that, General?" Carlito asked as he leaned forward with a solemn face.

"No. My outside escapades were limited to dumpsters and Crucifix Corner." Graverobber lied smoothly.

"We have a list of men that have been seen in and out of the house, and we do have Repo Men at our hands to send out. We have a very special one in particular." Carlito raised his eyebrows suggestively as he sat back again, and pointed towards the door.

Wearing his plaid black and grey jacket and walking with a certain confidence, Nathan Wallace entered the room with a smile. This smile was not the one of sincere Nathan Wallace this was the wicked smile of the Repo Man.

"But-but he was killed!" Graverobber exclaimed as he rose to his feet. Nathan cackled loudly as he crossed his arms and rested all his weight on one hip.

"Nathan did die. Repo Man is back, General Tooms, and I intend to avenge GeneCo."

"GeneCo is down in the dumps, my friend. What about your daughter?"

"Shilo was Nathan's daughter! I will have nothing to do with that tramp."

"What?!" Graverobber growled protectively, and then immediately retracted his outstretched finger. He didn't want to care for Shilo, but where was this sudden jealously coming from . . . he didn't care at all.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Nathan chuckled as he propped his feet up on the glass table, and smirked at Graverobber.

"Nothing." Graverobber gritted out as he stood. "I got somewhere to be." He seethed as snatched his coat off the back of the chair.

"General, remember, check out Shilo Wallace if you can. No doubt she is running this if they're holed up in her house. You will be reporting to your platoon tomorrow at six in the afternoon." Carlito stated. "Sorry, I don't know that military mumbo jumbo."

"It's 1800, dumbass." Graverobber growled after he slammed the door, and pressed insistently on the elevator button.

* * *

Shilo had been cleaning her house the whole day. She had seen a few GeneCops walking around through her surveillance cams in her locked office adjacent from her apartment living room. She finished dusting off the mantel as Slade came trudging down the stairs polishing his rifle. He slipped it over his shoulder as he strutted up to Shilo. She turned around immediately, and went back to dusting the mantel to avoid talking to him. He watched her muscles work under her skin, and he grew aroused suddenly. He thought of cold showers as he stood next to her, but the hickey on her neck and the bruise on her cheek reminded him of last night. He had hung around her apartment, and scaled her window to see her escapade with Graverobber.

"How you doin', Shi?" Slade whispered as he touched her shoulder. She hissed in pain, and backed slowly away from Slade. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Slade . . ." Shilo stretched out as she threw her cloth on the mantel. Her boots clicked as she glided over to the door, and snatched her coat off the hook. "I gotta go."

Slade hurriedly shuffled over to her, and clutched her elbow tightly. He pulled her against him, and glared down at her menacingly. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home, Slade. It isn't any of your business anyway." Shilo growled with bared teeth as she slammed the door curtly.

She arrived home around the same time as Graverobber after doing a lot of thinking about her and Graverobber. She knew that they didn't know a lot about each. Well they knew a lot about how they looked, but not about their pasts. They met at the door as he was stuffing his key in the lock with urgency. He turned around as he heard her clicking heels, and he grinned as he leaned down.

"Hey, doll." He whispered as he kissed her cheek, and lingered for a moment. "I got something for us."

"More presents?" Shilo giggled as she played with the medal on his jacket. He simply ground against with a growl. She moaned effortlessly, and pulled tighter against his lapel. "If this isn't a present I don't know what is." He commented.

She looked up innocently as he opened the door, and followed her in as she walked backwards pulling him in. He closed the door with his foot as he shredded his jacket. He went to grab Shilo's waist, but she danced away from his grip. She vaulted over the couch, and sat on the couch.

"The game is on."

"Baseball? I thought we were gonna have some . . . fun time." Graverobber drawled as he unbuttoned his shirt, and crouched in front of Shilo. He splayed his fingers across the tops of her thighs, and leaned forward before nipping her jaw. "Since when do you care about baseball anyway, it's run by Carlito so it's all rigged."

Shilo grabbed his tie in a strong hold, and forced him to lie back against the couch. She straddled him before flipping her hair to one side, and licking up his neck. "Since I can make it a game."

She unhitched herself from him, and plopped down beside him. She snatched the TV remote from the coffee table, and switched on the television. The Angels and Mariners were playing and the game was about half way through. The Mariners had just started up to bat, and Shilo put her hand on his thigh whilst leaning toward him.

"I guessing you know the functions of bases."

"In baseball?" He retorted.

"No, in . . . relationship-wise." Shilo laughed as she watched the television out of the corner of her eye. "Since this is my game I get to choose the team I want. I want the Mariners, you get the Angels."

"That's not very fitting. So how do we play?" He grinned as he followed her eye path to the television. He watched her team bat. The first batter hit a straight shot to second, and he slid into first.

"Like this." Shilo grinned before placing her hand on his cheek, and pull his face towards her. She planted her lips against his chapped ones, and gripped the hair at the back of his neck. He smiled into the kiss as he understood what the game entailed. He let his hands come up, and scratch at her neck softly. He wasn't used to soft things like chaste kisses, and he knew Shilo was trying to teach him this. He hummed in approval when she swept her tongue across his lips.

Suddenly a crack on the television sounded, and they both wretched away from each other to watch the next hit. The responding Mariner caught the ball, and Graverobber smiled in satisfaction.

"Two more outs, darlin'." Graverobber said affectionately as he sat back to watch the game. Two innings passed by and nothing happened. He was starting to get uncomfortable from the constant scratching of Shilo's nails against his dress pants. He shifted awkwardly, and massaged his shoulder. "Nothing is happening. If you lose I get to pick the next game." He growled as he leaned towards her.

"Wait!" She hissed as her team was up, and she slapped at the air excitedly. It was the last inning, and she knew he was getting irritable Both teams sucked ass this decade, and they were lucky they even got one base. So far no one even scored. However the best player, meaning the least suckish player, was up to bat and Shilo was just hopping he would hit the ball. The guy swished is feet in the dirt, and circled is bat a few times. The ball was suddenly pitched quickly, and the guy stepped into it perfectly and smacked the ball dead on. Shilo watched the ball soar out into the sky. Everyone in the stands stood up as the ball flew over them, and out of the park. Shilo leaped to her feet, and did a quick happy dance. Graverobber smiled as she jumped on her little feet in joy, and then he stood up in defeat.

"Home run, babe!" Shilo exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know what that means."

"Oh, boy I do." Graverobber snickered.

"I've got another game though." She said with a flicker of excitement in her eye.

* * *

Author's Note - I do not own anything Repo! related.


	10. The Game

**_Chapter 10 - The Game_**

Shilo yanked on his belt hard, and nipped his lip as she pulled him towards their bedroom. He grinned into the kiss as he unbuttoned her blouse, and dropped it to the floor below. She wore no bra underneath so he immediately started toying with her breasts. She gasped in his mouth as she pushed his pants past his hips. He groaned as she palmed his arousal before removing his shirt. She suddenly released herself from his grip in the threshold of the room, and plopped on the bed. He watched her from the door jam as she wiggled out of her skirt. He took three steps hurriedly, but Shilo held up one finger.

"We're gonna play a game."

He growled.

"Here are the rules. I ask a question about myself, if you answer it correct you get to take one step forward, you answer incorrect you take a step back." Shilo grinned wickedly as she rested back against her mountain of pillows.

"No,"

"_Yes, _or you don't get any."

"Oh, I don't think you would be able to stop me." He grinned as he took a few steps back to stand in the middle of threshold. He let his hand come down to caress himself as he watched Shilo toy with the tips of her hair whilst thinking.

"Okay, how old am I?" Shilo questioned.

Shit, how the fuck was he supposed to know that? He stammered for a minute before sighing. "Eighteen?"

"Nope! Step back! I'm nineteen." Shilo exclaimed as she smiled wickedly.

"You fucking little vixen." He seethed.

"What was my father's name?"

"Nathan Wallace." He answered immediately. He suddenly thought back to his conference earlier. Nathan had such carnal hate in his eyes . . . he would have to tell Shilo one day, but not right now. Shilo nodded as Graverobber took another step forward, and scratched his chest lightly in anticipation. Shilo had to be the best lay he'd ever had, given he only had her once, but she was a trip. She was everything he wanted wrapped up into one woman.

"How about you ask a question, stud, and I'll come to you?" She said with a quirked eyebrow.

"You know absolutely nothing about me."

"Makes the game more . . . riveting." She responded.

"How old was I when I started selling Zydrate?" She'd never guess this.

"Fourteen."

Uh oh, she was right. Graverobber stammered for a moment before sighing, and gripping himself tighter. "Yeah, you nit."

Shilo smiled in triumph, and she stood up from the bed then took a few steps forward. She cocked her hip to the side, and rested on hand on it. Graverobber admired her breasts, and tugged on himself harder. She was such a tease, but this was fun actually. He was enjoying it at least.

"What's my favorite book?"

What the fuck, Shilo? Graverobber thought as he growled angrily. The veins in his throat pulsed as his libido grew stronger. No creature had ever done this to him, but here he was playing a fucking game. No, he couldn't play anymore.

"Bugger your little game." Graverobber seethed as he stomped to her, and snatched her throat before throwing her on the bed.

"I was hoping you were going to say that."

* * *

**Author's Note : Please read this, next chapter may be a trigger chapter. I did such a short chapter today because of the content of the next one. If rape or domestic violence isn't in your book just skip next chapter. It isn't vital to the plot because it will be mentioned in further chapters just not in great detail if so I will warn.**

**~T**

**I also do not own anything Repo! related.**


	11. Back for More

**_Author's Note :_**_ I could not write this to the full extent I wanted to because it was so uncomfortable to write. I am putting a **trigger **warning because this is sort of a rape scene. Well more like half a rape scene since I pussyfoot-ed and gave up on writing the rape because it was hard to write it elegantly and horrifically without being very disappointing in my mind. Also, it's just hard in general to even think about these things. Sorry for the half-assed rape scene then._

_~T_

* * *

**_Chapter 11 - Back for More_**

The door creaking open was what woke her up. She popped open one eye to look at the bedroom door to see it wide open, but she also noticed the Graverobber was absent. She went to sit up, but she was held back by something tight around her wrists. She panicked for a moment, and then looked up at her wrists. Graverobber's scarf and his belt were tied around her wrist's, and then attached to the headboard. She knew he had something to do with this kinky act . . . but where was he?

She tried pulling on the ties again, but they didn't budge. Shilo searched the room quickly before her eyes landed on her HoloPhone. She shifted her head towards the device, and commanded it on. It asked her who it wanted it to call, Shilo didn't think very long.

"Graverobber,"

"_Call who?_" The HaloPhone asked.

"Uh . . . "_ Was his phone under his real name? _Shilo couldn't remember his real name . . . he had told her last night during their tryst, but what was it! She continued thinking hard, but her mind was at blank.

* * *

_"Ugh, Shilo, sometimes you're too much for an old man like me." Graverobber chuckled as he rolled off the girl with a pleased smile. Shilo smirked in return, and snagged the cigarette dangling from his lips. Graverobber just sighed, and plucked another one from the pack._

_"How old are you anyway?"_

_"Is this gonna turn into another game?"_

_"No, I just want to know how old you are."_

_"Thirty-two, I'm a decade older than you - don't remind me."_

_"Why is that an issue? You've had younger - Amber for one."_

_"Can we not talk about her?"_

_"Why not?"  
_

_"Do you want to talk about Nathan?" Graverobber growled as he reached down, and took a swig from his beer bottle on the floor._

_"It's not a pleasant thought, but I don't mind talking about it."_

_"Well not everyone is like you, kid." _

_"I have a name just like you do, your father is Pope Tooms - what's your name? You know I'll just go look through old newspapers and files if you don't tell me."_

_"You won't find much on the Pope's bastard son Clarence."_

_"Clarence . . . interesting name."_

_"Thanks." He mumbled dryly before tossing over onto his side, and promptly falling asleep._

* * *

"Clarence Tooms! Call Clarence Tooms!" She screamed at the HoloPhone.

"_Calling Clarence Tooms._"

"_Hello_?"

_"_Graverobber! Where the fuck are you?"

"_At work filling out paperwork - why are you calling me on this phone?"_

"I'm kind of tied up at the moment."

_"Then why are you calling me?"_

"No like literally tied up. Did you have something to do with this?" She seethed as she ignored her bedroom door closing.

_"No! I know you have shit to do, and why would I tie you down and fuck you when I can just seduce you into it."_ He hummed appreciatively. _"Are you naked?"_

"This isn't the time for phone-sex, Graves! I need you to - Oh my God," Shilo stopped mid-sentence as she caught sight of a leering figure at the end of her bed.

_"Shilo! What is it? Shilo!_" Graverobber called out as he lost touch with Shilo.

"Get out!" Shilo screamed at Slade as he crawled onto the bed.

"I don't think so." He murmured as he smashed the HoloPhone against the wall, shattering it in the process. Slade stared down at the beautiful woman below him as his feverish skin touched hers. The sweat from his hands made her skin slick, and she whimpered at the contact.

"Slade, _don't."_

"I need to do this." Slade said with a stuttering voice. "I need you to love me!" He exclaimed.

"Not like this . . . not when you're drugged up. _Stop_." Shilo tried conning him out of this situation. She knew it wasn't going to end well . . . Slade was a powerful man and she was strong too, but when tied up she was basically helpless.

"You told me all the time when I was inside you that you loved me. I want to hear it again, babe. I want to know you love me!" He screeched as he brought a hand onto her stomach, and slapped it harshly. Shilo cried out, and tried pulling her legs to her chest however Slade was resting all his weight on them. He heaved heavily as he unbuttoned his shirt, and leaned over her dangerously. His eyes had a scary glaze to them as he brought his lips down to crash against Shilo's.

Shilo squeaked in discomfort, and tried to bite his lip viciously. Suddenly a hand came up to her throat, and she could feel the sweet kiss of cold metal against her throat. Her breath hitched as she tried craning her neck away from the knife, but the man above her only pressed the knife deeper into her skin. Shilo hissed as the blade smoothly cut into her porcelain skin.

"Come on, baby, I thought you liked it rough."

"How would you know that, you bastard?" Shilo growled.

"I may have been a peeping Tom as of late." Slade smirked as his alcohol infested breath washed over her face.

"It's easy to despise what you can't get, huh, Slade?" Shilo mocked him as she tried lifting him with her legs, but it was futile. Suddenly the knife came down sharply against her face, cutting her from mid-forehead across her eye lid and half-way down her cheek. Shilo screamed loudly as the pain reached her receptors, and she tried to turn away from the knife dripping with blood however it returned to her neck.

"When you are in a man's power do as he bids you."

* * *

_Author's Note: i do not own anything Repo! related._


	12. Fall Away

**_Chapter 12 - Fall Away_**

Graverobber had never run so fast in his life. He had bolted through his office door, and without a goodbye to King Largo who was just entering the building. He quickly checked both ways on the road before spotting a biker slowly making his way on the side walk. He sprinted towards the man, and then tackled him off of his bicycle. He showed his name tag to the man whilst breathing harshly, and standing the bike up.

"Official GeneCo business!" He growled before hopping onto the bike, and taking off towards Shilo's apartment. The blood pumped wildly in his veins as his feet worked the peddles with great power. His breathing was ragged, and he soon ditched the bike three blocks away from the apartment building. However someone grabbed his arm forcefully, and slammed him against a groaned loudly as a kick was thrown to his ribs, and then he heard the patter of footsteps as whoever had viciously attacked him ran away. He whined quietly as he stood, and stumbled out of the alley with his tie strewn over his shoulder. He coughed a few times into his hand, and saw blood pooling in his palm. He savagely spit onto the ground, and continued down the street.

He slammed all his weight against the stair well door once he got into the building, and began running up the stairs. His energy was low, but the adrenaline rushing through his vein kept his legs pumping. He growled as he trip on a stair, and caught himself. He barged through the hallway hitting the sides as he swayed back and forth. The keys in his hand jumped around like they were boiling hot before landed in the lock. He turned it quickly, and left the door ajar with his keys in as he ran into the apartment in a frenzy.

His mind was not ready for the sight he saw in the bedroom.

The massive amounts of blood that were throughout the room seem incapable to a person as small as Shilo. He stopped breathing through his nose so the smell of blood wouldn't over power him. He glanced around the room once again, and noticed the walls had long scratch marks behind the bed. They were also followed by blood trails. The bed sheets were ruined, and he saw a knife resting sinisterly on the nightstand. The night stand where _he _put his water every night, where _he _would ash his cigarettes. Not _this _crazed man!

At first he didn't see her until he scanned the room, and saw a bit of porcelain skin huddled in the corner of the room. He quickly dropped everything in an instant, and rushed up to her. He couldn't see her face because of how she was cowering into her knees.

"Kid . . . _Shilo, _look at me." Graverobber said in a hushed tone as he went to touch her, but suddenly a hand whipped out and clutched his out stretched one. Cracked and broken nails dug into his hand, and he hissed in pain as he kept his hand there. He looked up from her scratched up hand, and had to hold back a gasp at her face. Luckily her eye hadn't been cut through, but the scar ran down from the middle of her eyebrows - down the left side of her face until about half way. He eyelid was close, but badly cut. She winced slightly at the look of his face, and then turned away. He manuevered her hand so that he was holding it, and he could feel her hand shaking with fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I'm sure as hell going to fucking kill who did this to you." He growled as he went to pick her up.

"No - no . . . it hurts - too much." Shilo mumbled out as pushed her naked body closer to the wall.

"You need to clean up, Shilo. Did he - um did he . . ."

"Yes . . . can you go get the - the plan B pill?" Shilo asked with tears in her good eye. The other eye just trapped them inside with the closed eye lid.

"Only if you take a bath . . . Do you want to be left alone?" He asked as he stood to help her up. He immediately gave her robe, which was lying on the floor. She slipped it on, and winced at the pain in her eye.

"I have a surgeon friend . . . her name is Hadie . . . call this number and say 'Tardigarde down'." **_[1]_**

"What does that -"

She had already slammed the bathroom door in his face.

* * *

[1] Tardigarde is the scientific name for the water bear, it's a bug.

_Author's Note : I do not own anything Repo! related._


	13. All Men They Were Once Boys

_**Chapter 13 - All Men They Were Once Boys**_

It didn't take Graverobber long to come back with the pills. He simply walked into the bathroom once he opened the door Shilo immediately snapped the robe closed. He perched the box on pills on the counter as Shilo looked away from the man in her bathroom. He went to brush her hair out of her face, but she took a side step away from him.

"Shi, it's just me."

"I'm ugly."

Graverobber scoffed as he held tighter to her elbow, and brought her into a tight hug. It took her a minute to relax before she gripped his shirt tightly and buried her face in it.

"Everything _hurts_." Shilo cried into chest as she shook. He took them down to the floor, and held her fast. Her broken nails dug into his skin, but he didn't care. He'd give anything to take away her pain. The little girl had become his pet in the past month. She was his everything these days . . . a modern day Amber.

He shook that thought from his head as he snatched one of the pills off the counter, and handed it to her. "You have to take this."

"I—I."

"No, Shilo. You don't want this monster growing inside of you."

"I can't have kids." Shilo blurted out.

Graverobber sat back with a shock expression as his thumb stopped its soothing on her bruised wrist. "What?"

"The first guys who _got _me ruined me. I decided to have myself fixed. I don't need to take this." Shilo said as she pushed his hand away. Graverobber pushed it back with more force, and rattled it slightly in his palm.

"I don't care if you don't have a uterus take this damn thing now." Graverobber growled. He still had yet to see her face clearly, but when she grabbed the small pill and popped it in her mouth he saw.

She had a jagged cut running down her face. She had clearly stitched it up herself while he was gone, and he could see the unpracticed stitches. Blood stains still littered her face, and her lip was split wide open. She finally mustered the courage to look him in the face, and she could see her own reflection in his eyes.

She was horrid in her mind.

Graverobber seemed to know what she was thinking so he simply put his hands lightly on her cheeks, and leaned in to give her a small kiss. His tender kiss was returned softly, and Shilo felt a few tears spill from her eyes. How could someone love a creature like her? She was _ruined _for other men.

Once they both retracted from each other Graverobber let the pad of his finger lightly trace the scar as her brown eyes watched his facial expressions. He didn't look at her like she was disgusting . . . he looked at her like he was in love.

"Graverobber . . ."

"Hmm?"

"I love you too." Shilo smiled as Graverobber weakly smirked, and pulled her into a safe embrace.

* * *

He hadn't seen her actually leave her apartment in days.

On the other hand he was never there - he was too busy raising an army of boys. He was busy controlling his army and the New Way. The New Way did not take well to the absence of their leader, and one person in particular didn't like him there at all.

Fucking Slade.

Graverobber growled as shook his head softly, and sighed to himself. His soldiers jogged along as he jogged with them. He believed that a leader should go through the hardships with his people. He had to also go along with Shilo's hardships. She wasn't mentally wasn't there anymore. They haven't even slept in the same bed with each other since the incident.

They had agreed on calling it the incident, and straying from the topic. He hasn't even learned who assaulted her yet. She refuses to tell him because it will ruin everything. He wondered often if Shilo was even thinking anymore. She hated having to look him in the eye - she was self conscious about her face especially more so now. The scar was healing slowly, but it had starting growing the skin back. However she hated the bit of her eye that was missing, she felt incompetent with her being half blind.

Graverobber ended the ten mile jog with his platoon with the sound of his whistle, and some heavy breathing afterwards. One of his sergeants patted him on the back, and he smiled gratefully at them.

"How's it going, sir?" Clyde Mathers questioned as he jogged in place next to his General.

"Life could be better, kid. A whole lot better."

"Do you really believe in GeneCo's policy, sir?" The kid asked. Graverobber stood straight whilst holding his sides, and then sighed.

"Nah, kid. Not at all." He told him straight up before packing his sea bag, and leaving for the day.

* * *

When he silently walked into the apartment he noticed all the furniture had been moved around. The thing he mostly noticed was Shilo in a epaule ballet pose. She was standing still, but suddenly a piano started booming throughout her living room. She left the pose to take a few steps forward, and leaped into the air then did a one toed spin. She bowed slowly with her arms raised, and waved them theatrically before catching Graverobber's figure. She gracefully stepped forward, and unbuttoned his shirt then slipped it off his shoulders to show his flesh.

She let her tiny hands caress his muscles and scars as his hands slowly ghosted down her sides. She flinched awkwardly as he touched one of her bruises, but she let her eyes close to be able to feel his touch entirely. However suddenly he grabbed her elbow, and spun her so her back was to his chest. He could feel her porcelain skin slide across his, and he let his fingers trace the edge of her sports bra lovingly. They stumbled weakly into the middle of the living room before Graverobber grabbed her lower back, and swung her down so her head was just above the floor however he was still holding her.

They smiled at each other genuinely before he grabbed her hand, and lifted her up to him. Her legs wrapped around his body. He suddenly threw her up, and she gracefully landed on the floor with a groan. Graverobber crawled toward her cat like before snatching her neck in his hands, and spinning her in a 360 with her weak hands on his forearms. She flew away from his grasp panting lightly as Graverobber's toned chest matched her own's speed.

She fell quickly to the floor in a dramatic drop, and Graverobber grabbed her ankles then yanked her towards him. He dropped her on the ground, and took a few steps around her. He ended up in the kitchen with his back turned, and a cigarette in his mouth. She went up behind him, and grasped his throat tightly cutting off the air in his lungs. Smoke water-falled from his nostrils as they both spun in a beat-less tune, and he backed her up into the middle of the living room again. She jumped slightly and he grabbed her leg with his left hand, and she hooked her arm around his neck. They spun slowly together as his draft was shared between them. She snatched the cigarette from his mouth, and sucked on it quickly - then ashing it out.

Once again she was dropped to the floor, and he used the top of his foot to roll her over. When she was on her stomach she felt his weight pressed into her back, and his hands run up her sides then rest on her own. They threaded their fingers together, and he used his weight to pull them up. He kissed the inside of her neck wetly.

Shilo suddenly used her foot to push him back, and slam him into the opposite wall. She was on him immediately, and he pulled her up by her shoulders. Her legs used his armpits as anchors as he spun them around, and they kissed blissfully. He even let his lips slip, and place a sweet, chaste kiss to her belly button. She landed heavily on the couch, and she looked up at her dashing man. He was breathing heavy, and began nuzzling his face against her own. She could feel the tears spilling onto her cheeks as she scratched the stubble on his chin affectionately. He turned his head to the side, and kissed her passionately before pulling her up and setting her in his lap.

They shared another cigarette as the music died down - the room was silent besides Shilo's sniffles.

"So you dance?" Shilo asked in a small voice after exhaling a large amount of smoke. She totally avoided the subject at hand.

"Amber taught me a long, long time ago. What about you?"

"Took some classes after the opera. I took a dancing and a fighting class. The dancing definitely overruled the fighting as you can see."

"Amber was a shitty teacher." Graverobber laughed halfheartedly.

"Do you miss her?"

Graverobber turned his head to let his azure eyes bore into her own. He knew the affect his eyes had on woman, but this was no woman. This was Shilo Wallace, a girl who loved him - and a girl he mysteriously loved back.

"Not anymore, Shi. There's only room for one woman in my life. Amber is a girl compared to you. She doesn't know the horrors you have seen."

"And what about you? Sometimes I think you act like a boy."

"All men they once were boys._** [1]**_"

"And the soldiers of the future play war games with plastic toys," Shilo recited with a chuckle.

"But one day they will have real guns for all men they once were boys." Graverobber responded seriously before pulling down Shilo for a much needed nap.

* * *

[1] The poem Graverobber and Shilo recite is called All Men They Were Once Boys by Francis Duggan.

_Author's Note : I got some inspiration for this chapter from a song however I do not own anything Repo! related._


End file.
